Solstheim (Bloodmoon)
Solstheim is an island northwest of Vvardenfell and northeast of Skyrim. The climate is akin to that of Skyrim—cold and snowy. The island itself has ebony mines, which the Empire is extracting. The main imperial fort on the island is Fort Frostmoth. Solstheim is the setting for . History At the time of Bloodmoon, it has almost no Imperial presence except for Fort Frostmoth. The Nerevarine visited Solstheim, and helped build Raven Rock, a mining town in the southwest coastal region. Raven Rock has the largest deposit of Ebony ore throughout the island, which became an important source of Ebony for the Empire. Native folklore holds many stories about the Falmer and the Snow Elves.Dialogues in During the events of , it is stated that the Nords wish to capture the whole island, and the money for the mines has run out. During the events of , it is stated some of the Dunmer were forced to flee to Solstheim after the An-Xileel invaded Morrowind. After the devastating eruption of Red Mountain and the destruction of Vivec City nearly obliterated the Dunmer culture, the island of Solstheim was generously given to the Dunmer, by the Nords of Skyrim, as a new homeland. Prior to the events of , parts of the island's landscape drastically changed due to the eruption of Red Mountain, and large areas of the south-eastern regions are then covered in hot ash. The inhabitants of the island have fallen prey to the mysterious and malevolent Miraak. Members of the Telvanni have settled in the eastern region and members of the Redoran have settled in Raven Rock. Description Solstheim is very similar to Skyrim, with dense forests in the southern and central regions, known as Hirstaang Forest. Green plains and small hills are scattered throughout the central region, known as the Isinfier Plains. The northwestern region is made of the Moesring Mountains, the tallest peak of the island, it is covered in snow and inhospitable. A large glacier covers the northwestern shore of the island. The northeastern region is known as Felsaad Coast, there the native's village can be found, bordered in the south by the Lake Fjalding. There are three rivers that flow through Solstheim, the Iggnir River, the Harstrad River, and the Isild River. Similarly to Bruma in Cyrodiil, and Whiterun in Skyrim, Solstheim's native Nords, known as the Skaal, have the same type of architecture, houses and huts are made of timber, decorated with ornate carvings. Their settlements have large Mead halls, such as The Greathall and Thirsk. These Skaal have unique traditions, and have several sacred standing stones across the island. Barrows or ancient tombs dot the island, as do the many frozen caverns. Many native creatures may be encountered, among them, the Bristleback, Spriggans, Horkers, Grahl, the dangerous Rieklings, bears, and wolves. Hircine The Daedric Prince Hircine is known to have significant influence over the island and its people. Hircine manifests at the end of every era for a hunt on Solstheim with his Werewolf minions.Events in The Skaal call this destructive event "The Bloodmoon Prophecy", as when Hircine starts his hunt, the moons turn as red as blood. Trivia *If coc solstheim is typed in the console command, the Nerevarine will be spawned inside an empty black cell with only a large statue of Molag Bal. *There are no Khajiits alive on Solstheim, and the only living Argonian is Basks-in-the-Sun, the shipmaster of Fort Frostmoth's docks. Many Beastfolk bodies can be found around the island, especially in the Sjobal cavern, where an entire group of slaves was slaughtered. Appearances * ** * * ** See also *Solstheim *Solstheim (Dragonborn) es:Solstheim (Bloodmoon) it:Solstheim (Bloodmoon) nl:Solstheim/Morrowind